Subeta Wiki:Item Database
WARNING! THIS PAGE MAY BE DIFFICULT FOR SOME PEOPLE TO LOAD DUE TO ITS LARGE CONTENT. This is a pretty major project that I have in mind. I want to get all the items added to this site. There is a plan though! Items will be sorted into separate smaller categories to make adding them easier. Once items are added cross them out by using the tags, but please remove the spaces; < s > (insert name here) < /s > Make sure to follow the same format as other items in the category that you are editing. Check to see if there is a template available. Template:Item should be the default template if all else fails. Legendary Weapons Subeautique Clothing * Anechka Sheepish * Argo Agent Orange * Argo Blackout * Argo Purple Heart * Argo Red Alert * Argo White Noise * Bow-E Plumeria * Cece Coast * Cece Hound * Cece Kat * Cece Raven Plaid * Citrus Charms Bubblegum * Citrus Charms Lime * Citrus Charms Ultra * Dapper So Anthony * Dapper So Fantastic * Dapper So Virgil * Dee Layla Brew It * Dee Layla Cinders and Scales * Dee Layla Fair * Dew Atlantica * Dew Boreas * Eddie Bell Bravocado * Eddie Bell Kebab * Eddie Bell LoliPOP * Eddie Bell Oishii * Eddie Bell Pizzazz * Eddie Bell Sophistikiwi * Eddie Bell Sundae Best * Eddie Bell Sweet Tooth * Este Evvu Hazy Morn * Este Evvu Skipari * Ethereal Lunar * Ethereal Nymph * Fallen Fallacy Faith * Giselle As Good As * Giselle D.E.V.I.L.L.E * Giselle Kinkylove * Giselle Never Say Neverland * Giselle Rosebud * Giselle Snowshoe * Giselle Thrift Rat * Giselle Under My Frog Umbrella * Giselle Underwater Gurl * GreaseMonkey Gearwork * Grimdark Gentleman * Grimdark Lady * Hazel Acolyte * Hazel Cassandra * Hazel Heartstring * Hazel Jailbird * Hazel Jelled * Hazel Morning Bell * Hazel Ornate Noon * Hazel Shuga-Shuga * Hazel Uneven Lace * Immortal Eternal Assassin * InClover Elegrace * InClover Ribboned * iNKorporated After Five * Junko Encase * Junko Energized * Junko Enhanced * Junko Ensnared * Junko Enthralled * Junko Entropy * Kore Bloom * Kore Early Thaw * Kore Woodland * Lililace AllClassedUp * Lililace DeKonstrukted * Lililace Georgiana * Lililace Gilded Masque * Lililace GoldenRags * Lililace Gray Days * Lililace Teknikolor * Lililace Violet Chic * Lyrical Bumbus * Lyrical Kumos * Lyrical Priggle * Marez Ashar * Marez Itzatul * Marez Jahira * Marez Xochi * MayQ Tweet * MayQ Venom * MerryDay Tumbling * Mimi Moe Abigail * Mimi Moe Bluebell * Mimi Moe Lockwell * Mimi Moe Shia * Mimi Moe Truffle * Misery Lotus Anti * Misery Lotus RebelTranquility * Misery Lotus Skankpop * Oh! Naturale Ailuridae * Peekaboo Boink * Peekaboo Pearlessence * Pinstripe Bill Bullet Rave * Pinstripe Bill Selfcentered * Poison Threat * Poison Void * Professor New Antique Rose * Professor New Aviatricks * Professor New Dusty Thistle * Professor New First Blood * Professor New Foxy * Professor New HiFi * Professor New Krown * Professor New Magnetized * Professor New Old-Skool * Professor New Overkill * Professor New Polarity * Professor New Sand * Professor New Surf * Professor New Witchy * Professor New Zombeau * Professor New Zombelle * Radhas Luxe * Rainyday Deep Blue * Rainyday Desert Rose * Rainyday Ethereal * Rainyday Frost * Rainyday Light * Rainyday Nebula * Rainyday Rainstorm * Rainyday Serenity * Rainyday Solar Flare * Rainyday Sunflower * Rainyday Tropical * Rainyday Verdure * Romero Post Mortem * RoQ Candy 2Scare * RoQ Candy Ami * RoQ Candy Boudewijn * RoQ Candy Contrast * RoQ Candy Loish * RoQ Candy SubZero * RoQ Candy Turvey * RoQ Candy Ventura * RoQ Candy Xtra * Shimmer Cowgirl * Shimmer Princess Lolita * Siren Mandarin * Siren Pull the Trigger * Sougara Alchemic * Sougara Bonfire * Sougara Crisscross * Sougara Emeralde * Sougara Forestive * Sougara Modair * Sougara Nero * Sougara Peacock * Sougara Shiver * Sougara Wasteland Cowboy * Sougara Whiteout * Sougara Yellowjack * Sougara Yun * Symphoni Nacht Ascension * Symphoni Nacht Bloody Sunday * Symphoni Nacht DesireDenial * Symphoni Nacht Gargouille * The Court Jesters Misery Bound * The Court Jesters Raving Mad * The Court Jesters Street King * ThistleThief Rogue * ThistleThief Will-U * UnicornVomit Mauvicorn * UnicornVomit OhCasual * Verdi Luminous * Verdi New Bloom * Verdi Sidhe * Zodiak Aries * Zodiak Fantasy * ZombieCrossing Hungry Flora * ZombieCrossing Iron Will * ZombieCrossing Moldy Tangerine * ZombieCrossing Nekromantic Monthly Collectables * Monthly Collectables Transformable Items * Transformable Items Trick or Treat Items * Trick or Treat Items Melody’s Cottage *Melody's Cottage 2005 * Melody's Cottage 2006 * Melody's Cottage 2007 * Melody's Cottage 2008 * Melody's Cottage 2009 * Melody's Cottage 2010 * Melody's Cottage 2011 * Melody's Cottage 2012 * Melody's Cottage 2013 * Melody's Cottage 2014 * Melody's Cottage 2015 * Melody's Cottage 2016 Costume Trunks * Android Dystopia Costume Trunk * Antique Victorian Trunk * Bath Caddy * Battered Specimen Crate * Beaten-Up Backpack * Box of Fairy Dust * Box of Festive Snacks * Box of Turkish Delight * Brass Dragon Costume Trunk * Bride and Groom Costume Trunk * Centaur Chest * Collectors Edition Blob Kitty Case * Colonial Tea Box * Cracked Tea Cup * Crime Boss Costume Trunk * Crumbling Yellow Brick * Curious Lacquered Box * Deep Sea Bathysphere Shaped Trunk * Dilapidated Circus Trunk * Dirt Filled Crate * Elegant Gothic Box * Faded and Dog-Eared Romance Novel * Faded Tome * Fireside Performance Trunk * Fisher Hat * Flashback Costume Trunk * Gold Sarcophagus * Guardians-o-Lurve Trunk * Gypsy Troupe Costume Trunk * High Fantasy Costume Trunk * Hungry Goblin Chest * Intergalactic Warfare Costume Trunk * Jade Jaguar * Jungle Luggage * Large Carpet Bag * Locked Box of Sweetness * Love Demon Costume Trunk * Magical Folding Chess Set * Maid and Butler Costume Trunk * Mech Suit Trunk * Medieval Helmet * Mime Costume Trunk * Mini Arcade * Moldy Opera Trunk * Monster Kit * Pirate Costume Trunk * Police Costume Trunk * Popstar Costume Trunk * Regal Costume Trunk * Rock-n-Rollin Malt Shake * Sacred Monument * Saddle Shaped Trunk * Scarred Tree Stump * Sealed Clamshell * Sensual Showcase * Shiny Blue Orb * Shiny Toy Button * Sinsational Horror Supplies * SolLuna Costume Trunk * Southern Belle Costume Trunk * Stamped Coconut * Strange Skull Candle * Swanky Shopping Bag * Sweet Ribbon Purse * Symbol of the Galactic Empire * Tablet of Pyr-Aca * Tacky Jewelry Box * Technopunk Lockbox * Tied Coconut Shell * Time Capsule Costume Trunk * Traditional Vetan Basket * Trunk of the Elven Kingdoms * Vampire Hunter Costume Trunk * Viking Chest * Vintage Camera * Vintage Toy Rocket * Well-built Circus Trunk * White Peacock Trunk * Zombie Survival Kit Tokens Elixirs * List of Elixirs Snowballs * Abominable Snowball * Bloody Snowball * Bunny Snowball * Catfish Snowball * Coal Snowball * Doughnut Snowball * Evil Surprise Snowball * Explosive Snowball * Eyeball Snowball * Fairy Snowball * Frosty Snowball * Frozen Heart Snowball * Gumball Snowball * Icechunk Snowball * Icy Snowball * Inexplicably Fiery Snowball * Jingle SnowBall * Lethal Snowball * Love Snowball * Malerias Snowball * Mouse Snowball * Nuclear Snowball * Pig Shaped Snowball * Poopile Snowball * Slush Snowball * Smiling Snowball * Snooty Snowball * Snow Hat Snowball * Snowballman Snowball * Spiky Snowball * Turtle Snowball * Well-Packed Snowball * Yellow Snowball Recycling Center * Daisy Summerdress * Floe * Grouber * Halovil * Plushie Recycle Beast * Pranahera * Recycle Beast Costume Paws * Recycle Beast Sticker * Recycle Beast Trading Card * Recycled Hipottu Plushie * Recycled Montre Plushie * Recycled Mortigan Plushie * Recycled Shield * Recycled Sword * Recycled Toothbrush * Rusty Cruggler * Scavenger * Sewn Together Recycled Book * Sporky * Stovepipe Hat * Sunflower Summerdress Pastries * Dash Dash Dash Pastry * Dash Dash Dot Dash Pastry * Dash Dash Dot Dot Pastry * Dash Dash Dot Pastry * Dash Dash Pastry * Dash Dot Dash Dash Pastry * Dash Dot Dash Dot Pastry * Dash Dot Dash Pastry * Dash Dot Dot Dash Pastry * Dash Dot Dot Dot Pastry * Dash Dot Dot Pastry * Dash Dot Pastry * Dash Pastry * Dot Dash Dash Dash Pastry * Dot Dash Dash Dot Pastry * Dot Dash Dash Pastry * Dot Dash Dot Dot Pastry * Dot Dash Dot Pastry * Dot Dash Pastry * Dot Dot Dash Dot Pastry * Dot Dot Dash Pastry * Dot Dot Dot Dash Pastry * Dot Dot Dot Dot Pastry * Dot Dot Dot Pastry * Dot Dot Pastry * Dot Pastry * Five Dash Cookie * Five Dot Cookie * Four Dash One Dot Cookie * Four Dot One Dash Cookie * One Dash Four Dot Cookie * One Dot Four Dash Cookie * Three Dash Two Dot Cookie * Three Dot Two Dash Cookie * Two Dash Three Dot Cookie * Two Dot Three Dash Cookie Pumpkins * Aeanoid Carved Pumpkin * Antlephore Carved Pumpkin * Banana Carved Pumpkin * Bat Carved Pumpkin * Bear Hug Carved Pumpkin * Bitter Old Carved Pumpkin * BOO Carved Pumpkin * Broken-Hearted Carved Pumpkin * Bunny Carved Pumpkin * Cat Carved Pumpkin * Catfish Carved Pumpkin * Charlie Carved Pumpkin * Chewing Eyeballs Carved Pumpkin * Cybill Carved Pumpkin * Dead Tree Carved Pumpkin * Dopey Carved Pumpkin * Evil Flame Carved Pumpkin * Eyeball Carved Pumpkin * Fairy Carved Pumpkin * Frustrating Carved Pumpkin * Ghost Carved Pumpkin * Ghostly Carved Pumpkin * Grinning Carved Pumpkin * Grinning Cyclops Carved Pumpkin * Happy And Sad Carved Pumpkin * Haunted House Carved Pumpkin * Howling Kumos Carved Pumpkin * Kanis Carved Pumpkin * Keeto Carved Pumpkin * Kumos Carved Pumpkin * Laying Feli Carved Pumpkin * LOL Carved Pumpkin * Lovely Carved Pumpkin * Malevolent Carved Pumpkin * Overexcited Carved Pumpkin * Pirate Carved Pumpkin * Poo Carved Pumpkin * Pumpkin Carved Pumpkin * Rarrgh Carved Pumpkin * RIP Carved Pumpkin * Screaming Anger Carved Pumpkin * Sheeta Carved Pumpkin * Shocked Carved Pumpkin * Sitting Feli Carved Pumpkin * Skull Carved Pumpkin * Snowflaik Carved Pumpkin * Spider Carved Pumpkin * Super Cute Carved Pumpkin * Super Sad Carved Pumpkin * Super Upset Carved Pumpkin * Swampie Carved Pumpkin * Sword Carved Pumpkin * Tarantula Face Carved Pumpkin * Torrent Carved Pumpkin * Traumatized Face Carved Pumpkin * Tutani Carved Pumpkin * Twisted Smiling Profile Carved Pumpkin * Vampire Carved Pumpkin * Walrus Carved Pumpkin * Whistling Carved Pumpkin * Witch Carved Pumpkin * Witches Hat Carved Pumpkin * Zombie Hand Carved Pumpkin Weapon Modification Crystals Tear Crystals * Blessing Tear Crystal * Critical Strike Tear Crystal * Curse Tear Crystal * Dark Defense Tear Crystal * Dark Tear Crystal * Earth Defense Tear Crystal * Earth Tear Crystal * Fire Defense Tear Crystal * Fire Tear Crystal * Freezing Tear Crystal * Healing Tear Crystal * Ice Defense Tear Crystal * Ice Tear Crystal * Light Defense Tear Crystal * Light Tear Crystal * Magma Defense Tear Crystal * Magma Tear Crystal * Parched Tear Crystal * Physical Defense Tear Crystal * Physical Tear Crystal * Singed Tear Crystal * Thief Tear Crystal * Water Defense Tear Crystal * Water Tear Crystal * Wind Defense Tear Crystal * Wind Tear Crystal Baguette Crystals * Dark Baguette Crystal * Dark Defense Baguette Crystal * Earth Baguette Crystal * Earth Defense Baguette Crystal * Fire Baguette Crystal * Fire Defense Baguette Crystal * Freezing Baguette Crystal * Healing Baguette Crystal * Ice Baguette Crystal * Ice Defense Baguette Crystal * Light Baguette Crystal * Light Defense Baguette Crystal * Magma Baguette Crystal * Magma Defense Baguette Crystal * Parched Baguette Crystal * Physical Baguette Crystal * Physical Defense Baguette Crystal * Singed Baguette Crystal * Thief Baguette Crystal * Water Baguette Crystal * Water Defense Baguette Crystal * Wind Baguette Crystal * Wind Defense Baguette Crystal Brilliant Crystals * Dark Brilliant Crystal * Dark Defense Brilliant Crystal * Earth Brilliant Crystal * Earth Defense Brilliant Crystal * Fire Brilliant Crystal * Fire Defense Brilliant Crystal * Freezing Brilliant Crystal * Healing Brilliant Crystal * Light Brilliant Crystal * Light Defense Brilliant Crystal * Magma Brilliant Crystal * Magma Defense Brilliant Crystal * Physical Brilliant Crystal * Physical Defense Brilliant Crystal * Water Brilliant Crystal * Water Defense Brilliant Crystal * Wind Brilliant Crystal * Wind Defense Brilliant Crystal Cabochon Crystals Eye of Royalty Crystals * Dark Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Dark Eye of Royalty Crystal * Earth Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Fire Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Fire Eye of Royalty Crystal * Freezing Eye of Royalty Crystal * Healing Eye of Royalty Crystal * Light Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Magma Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Magma Eye of Royalty Crystal * Physical Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Thief Eye of Royalty Crystal * Water Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Water Eye of Royalty Crystal * Wind Defense Eye of Royalty Crystal * Wind Eye of Royalty Crystal Marquise Crystals * Dark Defense Marquise Crystal * Dark Marquise Crystal * Earth Defense Marquise Crystal * Earth Marquise Crystal * Fire Defense Marquise Crystal * Fire Marquise Crystal * Freezing Marquise Crystal * Healing Marquise Crystal * Light Defense Marquise Crystal * Light Marquise Crystal * Magma Defense Marquise Crystal * Magma Marquise Crystal * Physical Defense Marquise Crystal * Physical Marquise Crystal * Thief Marquise Crystal * Water Defense Marquise Crystal * Water Marquise Crystal * Wind Defense Marquise Crystal * Wind Marquise Crystal Moonstone Crystals * Dark Defense Moonstone Crystal * Dark Moonstone Crystal * Earth Defense Moonstone Crystal * Earth Moonstone Crystal * Fire Defense Moonstone Crystal * Fire Moonstone Crystal * Freezing Moonstone Crystal * Healing Moonstone Crystal * Light Defense Moonstone Crystal * Light Moonstone Crystal * Magma Defense Moonstone Crystal * Magma Moonstone Crystal * Physical Defense Moonstone Crystal * Physical Moonstone Crystal * Thief Moonstone Crystal * Water Defense Moonstone Crystal * Water Moonstone Crystal * Wind Defense Moonstone Crystal * Wind Moonstone Crystal Schematics * Steamwork Aeanoid Schematic * Steamwork Antlephore Schematic * Steamwork Anyu Schematic * Steamwork Charlie Schematic * Steamwork Darkonite Schematic * Steamwork Escalade Schematic * Steamwork Hikei Schematic * Steamwork Jollin Schematic * Steamwork Kanis Schematic * Steamwork Kerubi Schematic * Steamwork Kumos Schematic * Steamwork Lain Schematic * Steamwork Lasirus Schematic * Steamwork Mallarchy Schematic * Steamwork Malticorn Schematic * Steamwork Manchu Schematic * Steamwork Rreign Schematic * Steamwork Ruffie Schematic * Steamwork Sheeta Schematic * Steamwork Swampie Schematic * Steamwork Warador Schematic Blue Building * A Very Blue Birthday * Autobiography of A Snowflake * Baby Blue Building Beast * Bea-U Sticker * Bludolph * Blue Building Beast * Blue Building Beast Beanbag * Blue Gradient Stripe Jacket * Blue Synthetic Fire Head * Blueray * Blurdy Plushie * Cool Blue Professional Blouse * Cool Blue Professional Flats * Cool Blue Professional Pants * Cool Blue Professional Wig * Corporate Bubbles * Dark Arctic Locks * Hail Insurance Sticker * Long Blue Scarf * Pensive Muse * Prodigy Beanbag * Prodigy Plushie * Queen Bea Pendant * Queen Bea Puff * Rad Blue Building Sticker * Slouchy Blueboy Hat * Special Blue Lumineve Tree Sticker * Spectrum Flash Figurine * TechnoWave Chillin Tattoo Pen * Twisty Blue Ribbon * Unique Blue Flower * Vivid Blue Striped Dress * Warm Blue Professional Buttoned-Up Shirt * Warm Blue Professional Heeled Oxfords * Warm Blue Professional Skirt * Warm Blue Professional Socks * Warm Blue Professional Wig Spells Galore * Acorn * Amanitas * Amber * Amethyst Stone * Angelic Feather * Angelica * Antique Potters Wheel * Baby Breath * Banshee Tongue * Bark of Birch * Basil * Batwing * Bear Claw * Beeswax Candle * Beetle Juice * Belladonna * Beryl * Birdwing * Black Sand * Blue Ibis Statuette * Boar Tusk * Bottled Hatred * Brimstone * Butterfly Wings * Cats Eye * Cave Moss * Cedar Incense * Chicory * Cinnamon Incense * Coal * Cobra Fang * Common Rue * Common Scarab * Copper * Coral * Coutal Feather * Cow Horns * Cow Tongue * Crocodile Tears * Crypt Dust * Crystal Shard * Dark Crystal Shard * Deadly Nightshade * Deaths Cap * Deaths Kiss * Deer Antler * Demon Wing * Desert Sand * Destroying Angel * Doves Blood * Dragon Blood * Dragon Breath * Elemental Candles * Elven Ear * Empty Vial * Fairy Dust * Fishliver Oil * Fly Wings * Foo Dog Fur * Fossil * Foxfire * Frankincense * Fresh Mistletoe * Galerina * Gargoyle Fragments * Garlic * Ginger Root * Gold Dust * Golden Seal * Gourd * Green Dragon Scale * Gryphon Heart * Henbane * Holy Water * Honeysuckle Oil * Hyacinth Oil * Ivory Wand * Jade Bead * Juniper * Juniper Oil * Kirin Scale * Lavender Incense * Lion Tooth * Lotus Petal * Magnetic Stones * Mandrake Root * Manticore Sting * Marble Mortar and Pestle * Mermaid Tear * Miniature Rainbow Essence * Minotaur Horn * Monkey Brain * Monkey Paw * Monks Hood * Monster Snot * Moonstone * Moonwort * Mother of Pearl * Mugwort * Naga Fang * Newt Eye * Nutmeg Oil * Oval Scrying Mirror * Pearl of Wisdom * Petrified Wood * Phoenix Ashes * Pig Foot * Pixie Dust * Pumice * Pumpkin Parasite Eggs * Puppydog Tail * Quicksilver * Rabbit Foot * Rainbow Essence * Rat Tail * Raven Claw * Red Dragon Scale * River Mud * Rose Incense * Rosemary * Ruhk Eggshell * Sacred Ground * Sage * Salted Slug * Sands of Time * Satyr Hoof * Scarab of Scholars * Scarab of the Pharaohs * Scrap of Baboon Fur * Sea Salt * Seaweed * Selki Skin * Serpent Skin * Severed Goat Head * Simple Goblet * Siren Song * Sistrum * Snail Shell * Solar Barque * Spider Silk * Squid Ink * Strange Animal Figurine * Thyme * Tiger Bones * Toads Wort * Tomb * True Love * Turtle Shell * Unicorn Horn * Viper Fang * Volcanic Ash * Vulture Feather * Wavy Athame * Whale Fat * Whiskers of Kittens * White Sand * Wild Clover * Willow Twig * Wings of a Fairy * Wolf Tooth * Wooden Mortar and Pestle * Wooden Scrying Bowl * Wormwood Color Potions Minions Matters Blob Pets * Blob Bunny * Blob Dragon * Blob Goose * Blob Kitty * Blob Kitty Cousin * Blob Lizard * Blob Puppy * Blob Squirrel * Clockwork Robo-Blob Kitty * Cotton Candy Blob Kitty * Dark Matter Blob Kitty * Emo Blob Kitty * Fireside Blob Kitty * Glacier Blob Kitty * Holiday Blob Kitty * Infected Blob Kitty * Nice Nurse Blob Kitty * Pumpkin Blob Kitty * Sandy Blob Kitty * Snowy Blob Kitty * Spectrum Blob Kitty * Valentines Day Blob Kitty Game Prizes Bones Item Hunt * Angel Wings * Anpan * Blanoir * Chibi Merana Bobblehead Doll * Hunters Ring of Stars * Item Defenders Shield * Item Hunter Crown * Item Hunter Quill * Item Hunter Tiara * Item Hunter Trading Card * Item Hunters Bomb * Item Hunters Cane-Concealed Dagger * Item Hunters Monocle * Item Hunters Shield * Item Hunters Staff * Item Hunters Sword * Item Hunters Wand * Kanis-Foot Slippers * Red Rreign Plushie * Scout * Swashbuckle Random Subeta Tiles * Wooden 1337 Tile * Wooden Aeanoid Tile * Wooden Antlephore Tile * Wooden Anyu Tile * Wooden Archan Tile * Wooden Bovyne Tile * Wooden Cadogre Tile * Wooden Celinox Tile * Wooden Chai Tile * Wooden Charlie Tile * Wooden Chelon Tile * Wooden Clawsion Tile * Wooden Cybill Tile * Wooden Darkonite Tile * Wooden Demi Tile * Wooden Devonti Tile * Wooden Dillema Tile * Wooden Donadak Tile * Wooden Dragarth Tile * Wooden Endeavor Tile * Wooden Escalade Tile * Wooden Extinct Species Tile * Wooden Feli Tile * Wooden Fester Tile * Wooden Ghostly Tile * Wooden Harvester Tile * Wooden Hikei Tile * Wooden Hipottu Tile * Wooden Illumis Tile * Wooden Irion Tile * Wooden Kanis Tile * Wooden Keeto Tile * Wooden Kerubi Tile * Wooden Kora Tile * Wooden Kumos Tile * Wooden Lasirus Tile * Wooden Legeica Tile * Wooden Magnus Tile * Wooden Mallarchy Tile * Wooden Malticorn Tile * Wooden Manchu Tile * Wooden Montre Tile * Wooden Mortiking Tile * Wooden Ontra Tile * Wooden Paralix Tile * Wooden Pherret Tile * Wooden Popoko Tile * Wooden Rreign Tile * Wooden Serpenth Tile * Wooden Sheeta Tile * Wooden Swampie Tile * Wooden Telenine Tile * Wooden Terracoon Tile * Wooden Tigrean Tile * Wooden Torrent Tile * Wooden Torrey Tile * Wooden Tutani Tile * Wooden Velosotor Tile * Wooden Warador Tile * Wooden Wyllop Tile Food Berries Plushies * List of Plushies More to Come Soon! Category:Subeta Wiki